The pain of love
by Tobi swirl
Summary: SasuNaru! This is the story of two ninja who nearly die in battle then come to the conclusion love hurts. Some fighting and blood Rated T!
1. Chapter 1

**The pain of love**

**A/N: This is a boy x boy if you don't like don't read (not trying to be mean). Honestly this is pretty tame so if you were looking for something super cute and sweet this will suit you. (That's only my opinion no need for hate.) Time: Right after the chunin exams second test (Sasuke has the curse mark. On a c rank mission that turned out to be an s rank they are fighting three enemy's Sakura and Kakashi are hostages. Warning: Blood and violence!**

The fight had dragged on for an hour now and neither side would give. Naruto and Sasuke were going up against three men and they had 6 hostages: Kakashi, Sakura, one man, two children, and a women. The first of the three man was covered in bandages and didn't say a word he was the leader. The second man was a boaster all he talked about was how many enemies he had taken down and how he was going to take them down. The third man gave the orders but he somehow read the minds of other and was assumed to be reading the mind of the leader to give the orders for him. They were all unbelievably strong and in truth both Naruto and Sasuke would be dead right now if Kakashi wasn't there for the first half an hour of the fight. He had taken on all three not knowing how powerful they were and after half an hour Kakashi had been captured and taken hostage. Sakura was already taken and knocked out when Kakashi started fighting.

"Hey *_pant_*, Sasuke. Where do you think they've got *_pant_* Kakashi and Sakura now?"

"Well *_pant_*, these guys said *_pant_* they were relocated and judging *_pant_* by the mountains and trees around us *_pant_* most likely they are in a cave *_pant_* or a hide out of theirs."

Naruto had noticed that Sasukes breathing was heavier then his and assumed it was because the Ninetails chakra was healing him as they fought. That being said they were both injured pretty badly and no amount of demon fox chakra was going to help that. Naruto had cuts on his face and arms. He also had multiple bruises on his arms and stomach from punches he couldn't block. Sasuke had a deep cut that ran across his side and it was bleeding quite a lot. Multiply cuts scatter across the arms and face had appeared on him too. And they were both plagued with a bad case of fatigue.

"What should we do boss?" The big talker turned to look at the bandaged one.

"They are quite bothersome so kill them we have enough hostages anyway." Said the mind reader.

"Sounds good to me. I can take care of these two myself. Hey kids you should know that now I'm coming at you for real. Now that I have permission to kill you I don't have to bother with playing nice. You ready to die!"

The big talker was a pretty big guy with muscles from head to toe and a height of 6 feet. He wore a raged looking vest with holes all over it and black pants that had been cut to be shorts. He carried a thin sword in his right hand and he was a skilled swords man. His hair was short spikey and blue. He wasn't very fast but he was stealthy and hard to detect so sneak attacks were a strong point of his. He also had the advantage of territory. Naruto and Sasuke didn't know the landscape very well and they were fighting on his turf. This was definitely going to be a long fight. Naruto and Sasuke prepared to fight again by pulling out kunai and Sasuke awakened his Sharingan. The big guy launched himself at Sasuke.

"You're already half dead so I'll take you down first!"

Sasuke flung his kunai and jumped. He pulled out a few shuriken in midair and flung them around the sides of the man.

"Ha, you missed big time!"

The man stood inside the ring of shuriken as Sasuke landed.

"Chidori!"

"What!?"

Sasuke lit his hand with the lightning style jutsu Chidori and the shuriken lit as well shocking the man and sending him to the ground.

"AAAAAHHHH! OH GOD THAT BURNS LIKE HELL!"

Sasuke released the jutsu and fell on one knee as the man on the ground writhed in agony.

"*_pant pant pant_* I got him."

"It seems you did." The mind reader appeared right behind Sasuke.

"What!?" Sasuke exclaimed with surprise as he whipped his head around.

The mind reader swung his foot into a round house kick and hit him before Sasuke could block. He was flung into a tree and wood splinters flew everywhere. Sasukes breath left him and his vision went fuzzy as he hit the ground.

"*_cough cough pant pant_*."

Sasuke stood and cringed when the pain from the kick took effect.

"You're still alive? That's a surprise normal people would have died by now."

Sasuke grabbed his neck and fell to one knee as the curse mark Orochimaru had given him spread black flames all across his body.

"AAHH!" He blocked out most of the pain stood and closed his eyes concentrating hard.

"NARUTO!"

"RIGHT!"

"What!?"

Naruto burst out of the ground and hit the mind reader with a punch to the jaw that sent him flying. Sasuke jerked his eyes open and jumped after him grabbed him from behind and smashed his head right into the ground knocking him out.

"Two down *_pant_* one to go *_pant_*."

Naruto looked over at Sasuke who was having trouble standing and breathing heavily. He had to bite his lip to keep from crying.

*_How could I have let Sasuke get hurt like that?_* thought Naruto. *_No stop it I need to focus on the last opponent._* Naruto shook his head and refocused himself.

"What now?"

"Well, let's get this guy from behind *_pant_* and then we can go *_pant_* find Kakashi and Sakura."

"Ok, let's do it."

Naruto ran to the right and into the forest while Sasuke ran forward with a kunai in hand. As Sasuke got close to the bandaged one he signaled Naruto and he ran out of the forest in the mans blind spot. Sasuke through his kunai right at the guy and Naruto through three shuriken one to the right one to the left and one above. The guy didn't budge as the kunai stabbed him right in the chest. Naruto and Sasuke both stopped a few feet away.

"What!? Why didn't he dodge?"

"I don't know."

The man reached for the kunai and pulled it out of his chest. There was no blood no scratch even the bandages hadn't been affected. The man slowly turned around to face Naruto then disappeared into thin air.

"What was that?"

"NARUTO MOVE!" screamed Sasuke

Naruto tried to move but couldn't and why was Sasuke so worried about moving no one was around. Naruto stood there confused and unable to move. Sasuke ran towards him and kicked at nothing.

"What are you doing Sasuke?"

"Are you stupid!?"

Sasuke flew back a few feet and through a shuriken at nothing.

"WATCH OUT!"

Sasuke had no time to think and moved in front of Naruto. Sasuke was pushed backwards into Naruto and all of a sudden he could move again. He fell to the ground with wobbly knees and realized Sasukes curse mark was receding.

"Why is the mark disappearing?"

Then he realize Sasuke wasn't fighting nothing he was fighting the guy in bandages and he was just stabbed in the shoulder trying to protect Naruto.

"Get up you idiot!"

"Sasuke what? Why would you?"

Sasuke kicked at the guy in bandages and hit him but he didn't budge. He grabbed Sasukes leg and crushed the bone. The horrifying crunch sound made Naruto cover his ears but he could still hear Sasuke scream from the pain. The bandaged man then pulled Sasuke into the air and flung him into the forest with no effort at all. A tree fell in the distance and Naruto didn't hear anything else. Tears ran down his face and the Ninetails chakra leaked out of him forming two tails. He stood slowly.

"You. I'LL KILL YOU!"

Naruto launched himself at the bandaged man and stabbed him deep in the stomach with a kunai. He retreated a few feet and made a shadow clone. He started gathering chakra in his hand and pressed it into a tight rotating ball. Naruto ran forward and the clone dispelled.

"RASENGAN!"

Naruto pressed his hand right into the mans stomach and sent him flying. The Ninetails chakra disappeared and that was the end of it. Naruto pulled out his wire and tied all three of them to a tree before running off in the direction the tree had fallen.

"Sasuke?"

Naruto had looked everywhere and still couldn't find Sasuke. The thought of him hurt and unconscious just sitting in the middle of nowhere brought tears to his eyes.

*_I'm such an idiot how could I just stand there doing nothing! No, now isn't the time to cry I have to find Sasuke_* Thought Naruto.

After a few minutes of searching he found a few scattered branched and bent trees he walked along the path of scattered branched till a big bushel of leave formed the top of the fallen tree.

"Huh, SASUKE! ARE YOU HERE!?"

Naruto followed the trunk of the tree to the shattered stump. But there was still no signs of Sasuke. Naruto spent a few more minutes searching in different directions until he saw a figure in the distance.

"Ah, Sasuke I was so worried… Sasuke?"

As Naruto got closer he realized Sasuke wasn't moving. He ran over where he saw Sasukes crumpled body lying in an awkward position. His feet splashed as he reached his body. He looked down to see a giant puddle of blood.

"No, Sasuke."

Naruto felt hot tears stream down his face as he flipped Sasukes lifeless body over on his back. His wound was even worse than he had thought. He fell to his knees and pulled off his jacket then his shirt and tore his shirt into a long strip for a bandage. He removed Sasukes blood soaked shirt and tied the makeshift bandage around his open wound then applied pressure to stop the bleeding. After holding his wound for countless minutes it worked and Naruto let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey, Sasuke wake up. Hey… hey… HEY I SAID WAKE UP!

Narutos emotions poured out of him and tears streaked his face he was crying like a baby. But he couldn't help it. He loved Sasuke and he probably didn't love Naruto back but he just couldn't help but always notice how strong Sasuke was and he always admired him. Naruto leaned down and put his head on Sasukes chest and cried some more.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Narutos expression changed from sad and worried to terrified. He didn't hear anything, not a single heartbeat.

"No no no no no no NO NO NO… you can't be dead you just can't be."

Naruto leaned down again and pushed his ear on his chest and listened intensely for about a minute. It wasn't strong but he heard a small thump every five seconds or so.

"Thank god."

Tears of relief streamed from his eyes as he pulled Sasuke into a sitting position. He had no time to rest now he had to get Sasuke to safety before anyone else could find them. He put on his jacket and pulled Sasuke onto his back. He walked back to the clearing and to his relief the three were still tied to a tree. He set Sasuke against a tree and sat in front facing him.

"I'm sorry" he muttered.

After resting for about twenty minutes Sasuke still hadn't woken up and it had started to rain.

"Well, we can't stay out here."

He half expected a reply from Sasuke like of course not or ya we'd all catch colds. Naruto frowned and pulled Sasuke back onto his back again then turned around to find shelter. He walked toward the mountains in hope of a cave or over hang to hide from the rain. After searching for a while the rain got harder and he finally found a large indent in the side of the mountain which turned out to be a small cave.

Inside the cave Naruto through his jacket on the ground and put Sasuke down on it. After Sasuke looked somewhat comfortable Naruto leaned down and kissed him lightly on the forhead. Then he left to look for some dry branches.


	2. Chapter 2

**The pain of love**

**A/N: Chapter two of this shortish SasuNaru. If you haven't already go back and read chapter one or you will be super lost. Here is chapter two. This is the last chapter by the way.**

When Naruto returned with the branches he started a small fire.

"I'm so sorry." He said sleepily before falling asleep against the cave wall.

*_Inside Sasukes Dream_*

"Huh? Where am I?"

"Hi Sasuke."

Sasuke whipped around startled to see Naruto standing there with that stupid grin on his face.

"Oh, hi Naruto. Where are we?"

"You're dying."

"What!?"

"You're wavering between life and death right now."

"How can you say that with a smile on your face? And why are you here then?"

"I'm here because you want me to be."

"So I'm dying huh? It's less painful then I thought."

"It's ok."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you don't want to die."

"You're right I still have things to do." He looked up and smiled at the sky. "It's such a pretty day today."

"It's raining."

"Huh?"

"In the real world. It's raining."

"Oh, I see."

"It's ok."

"What are you talking about now? *_He lowered his head to look at Naruto._* I already said I don't want to die."

"I know you're scared."

"Why would I be scared?"

"It's ok. You can cry here."

"Why would I cry?" Tears leaked from his face and he frowned. "I'm not scared. Why should I be?"

"It's ok." Naruto walked closer to him and he wiped his tears away.

"I said it's ok." Naruto embraced him whole heartedly and tears streamed down his face once again. He hugged back feeling the warmth of his body.

"I'm sorry." Said Sasuke through his tears.

"It's ok."

Sasukes vision blurred until everything faded to black.

*_Am I dead?_*

His vision refocused but things were still blurred. He tried to sit up but couldn't move.

"AH!" The pain took him by surprise, he winced and held his side.

"Huh? Sasuke? Sasuke! You're awake!"

"Am I dead yet?"

"Of course not!"

"But you said I was dying."

"Well…" He stood and walked to where Sasuke was lying. "I certainly don't remember that." He plopped down next to Sasuke in a criss cross style.

"Your face."

"What about my face? If I'm to close I'll leave sheesh I was just trying to be nice!" Naruto started to stand.

"NO! *_Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist._* Don't leave me! Please." He had a slightly pleading tone.

Naruto blushed a little and didn't say anything he just sat back down. Sasuke didn't let go even though he had sat back down.

"Um, Sasuke?"

"Don't leave."

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Don't leave."

"Sasuke?"

"Please."

Naruto pushed his hand through Sasukes hair and felt his forehead. When he pushed the hair away he saw his face. There were tears running down his cheeks.

"Please."

"I won't leave."

"I… I'm scared."

"It's ok."

Sasukes eyes opened wide with surprise as Naruto bent down and hugged him. He once again felt that same warmth of his body.

"I'm sorry. Naruto I'm so sorry." He pulled his arms around Naruto and hugged him back. He started to cry.

"Sasuke, why are you crying?"

"Naruto I… I'm so sorry." He cried harder and hot tears stung his face.

"It's ok."

**A/N: This actually won't be the last chapter sorry. If you like the ending here you don't have to read the following chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The pain of love**

**A/N: Sorry I lied this may or may not be the last chapter. I just got a shot of inspiration so I'm continuing the story. If you like the way that ended you don't have to read this chapter.**

*_After the rain stopped_*

"Um, Sasuke the rain stopped."

Sasuke didn't reply.

"Can you walk?"

No reply. Naruto sighed and put his head in his hands.

*_What was I thinking? He probably hates me now. I'm so stupid. What could I have done? He was crying. He's never cried before. He was kind of cute. OH stop it brain!_* He hit himself in the head to get rid of the thought. *_What do I do now? He won't even look at me._*

"You know." Naruto looked up in surprise to see Sasuke staring at the ground. "That was the first time I have felt fear since my clan was slaughtered." His hands curled into fist. "I felt so inferior like someone could squash me like a bug or something. Ha, that sounds stupid doesn't it? Honestly I think I should have died."

"What are you saying!? You shouldn't have died!"

"The only reason I didn't was because of you."

"What?"

"When I was wavering between life and death you showed up. You told me it's ok and I think those are the words that… saved my life. At first I didn't think it was really you just my subconscious imagining the last person I saw. But… when I woke up and you said the exact same words. Honestly I thought I was dead but I guess I still exist. This world dragged me back."

Naruto had no idea how to respond he just sat there dumbstruck. The silence grew with every passing second. Was Sasuke actually himself?

"Hey are you Sasuke?"

"Of course I'm me you idiot."

"Yup that's you alright. Well, I'm glad I was able to bring you back." Naruto smiled that big goofy smile of his.

*_Thank you Naruto._* Sasuke smiled.

"Well, let's go find the hostages." Sasuke brought his head up and put on his emotionless expression.

"Sounds like a plan." Naruto stood up and walked over to help Sasuke up.

Naruto held out his hand and Sasuke willingly took it. The pain from the curse mark had subsided but he ached all over and could barely balance on one foot.

"Hey careful that hurts. I can't walk so your gonna have to help me."

Naruto didn't say anything he simply draped Sasukes arm over his shoulder and they both unsteadily left the cave to find everyone.

"Hey let's stop for a second." Sasuke said after walking for a few minutes

"Um, ok." Naruto stopped near a large tree and propped Sasuke up on it. "You ok?"

"Ya. Just need a breather." He held his side and tried to relax. *_Sigh. This is turning out to be more trouble than it's worth._*

"Hey, Sasuke!" He was woken with a nudge to the side.

"Huh?"

"You fell asleep."

"Oh. Sorry. How long was I asleep for?"

"About an hour."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You seemed tired that's all. Anyway are you ready to go?"

"Ya." Sasuke stood with the help of Naruto and realized Sakura and Kakashi were standing there.

"While you were asleep I found the hide out and with help from Kakashi and Sakura we freed everyone."

"Hey, Kakashi sensei we left those three guys tied to a tree somewhere."

"Oh ya I totally forgot about that sorry I didn't tell you Kakashi sensei."

"You two managed to take down those three all by yourselves?"

"Well, Sasuke took down two out of three but I took down the leader so were even."

"Somehow that doesn't seem right." Complained Sasuke.

"Wow Sasuke you managed to take down two of them! You're so cool!"

"Ok ok that's enough talk for now. We have to get Sasuke to a hospital he's badly injured. Here Naruto hand me Sasukes arm."

"Um do I get a say in this it is my arm."

"No you don't get a say. You're going to try to walk but for one your leg is shattered and if that side wound reopens it could be life-threatening." Kakashi hoisted Sasuke onto his back.

"Ugh!" He grabbed his side in attempt to stop the pain.

"Sorry, ok Naruto can you show the way to the three men?"

"Ya."

"Ok guys here's the plan were going to map the coordinates of the men then we head to the village. When we get there Sakura and Naruto you will go report everything to the Hokage. I will take Sasuke to the hospital and meet you there shortly. Everyone got it?"

"Yes."

"Sounds good."

The four of them headed off into the forest after Naruto to find the men and from then on the plan went smoothly. That night everyone went home except for Sasuke who was stuck in the hospital.

The next day all of team seven gathered in Sasukes hospital room and had a meeting.

"Kakashi sensei your late again." Complained Naruto

"Ya sorry about that."

"So what is our meeting going to be about?" asked Sakura

"I bet it's about how awesome we did on the mission!"

"Actually it's about Sasuke."

"Whaaat?"

"Why me?"

"Well the Hokage has ordered that you have at least one person with you at all times until you make a full recovery."

"Why? I'm perfectly fine."

"Clearly you're not and the medical core has been giving you a new drug that eases large amounts of pain however the side effects are extreme dizziness and passing out but that's for an adult. They want to be safe and make sure you don't pass out in the street or something."

"Why can't I just take a different drug?"

"Nothing else will help ease the pain unless you want to stay here in the hospital till you're completely recovered."

"Stationary's not really my thing so who will be accompanying me?"

"Naruto and Sakura."

*_That's just fan fucking tastic!_* he scowled under his breath. He really didn't want to be around Naruto any more than he had to. The whole thing in the cave was still bugging him.

"Is something bothering you Sasuke?" asked Kakashi.

"No everything's fine."

"Ok then you two do rock paper scissors to see who watches Sasuke first. Winner watches him. Bye have fun."

Sakura won with paper over rock and Naruto ran out of the room happily. In all honesty he didn't want to see Sasuke right now either.

*_CHA I WON!_*

"I'm going to sleep." He flipped onto his side facing away from her and pulled the blanket to his shoulders.

"O-ok let me know if you need anything." Sakura sat in a chair and thought while watching Sasuke sleep.

Meanwhile Naruto had some thinking of his own to do.

*_What did Sasuke mean by saying I saved his life? Why was he so serious? Was he seriously scared? That was really the first time he had felt scared since his clan died. So he woke up and said something about my face. Why my face? He said he saw me when he was dying. Maybe my face was different. He was actually crying. Was he crying at the thought of me leaving him or being left alone? Or was it the fact he almost died that scared him so much? I can't believe he actually thought he should have died._*

After thinking about it for multiple hours he came to the conclusion that Sasuke was scared to die and be alone like he was after his clan died. But he still couldn't figure out why Sasuke had hugged him back. At the thought he blushed.

"Ugh, I'm going to sleep!" He yelled at no one.

He plopped down on his bed and instantly fell asleep.

*_In Narutos dream._*

"Hey Naruto."

"Hey Sasuke!"

"Guess what!"

"What?"

Sasuke walked until he came to about a foot away and moved his head to Narutos ear.

"I love you." He whispered

Naruto blushed a deep shade of red as Sasuke moved back to look right into his eyes and smile.

"Your face."

"AH!" Naruto hid his face in his jacket.

Sasuke laughed then bent down and kissed his forehead. As Naruto looked up he saw Sasuke standing there with a kunai stabbing through his shoulder and the man in bandages crushed his leg. All he could hear was the horrifying crack and Sasukes screams echoing over and over in his head.

"AAAHHH!" Naruto jumped upward and fell off of his bed.

"Just a dream." Naruto stood up and his knees felt weak.

He walked over to the table and sat down in a chair.

"What's wrong with me?"

He pored himself a glass of water and took a shower. He checked the time got dressed then headed to the hospital. Today was his day to watch Sasuke. Just great he thought as he walked down the street.

When he got there Sakura was asleep in the chair and Sasuke was nowhere to be found.

"This is just perfect." He mumbled sarcastically.

He left a note in Sakuras lap that said Sasuke wanted to go out so we left you can go home. Then he asked some doctors where he was and after wandering the halls he found him in the cafeteria drinking tea.

"Hey! What's the big idea just leaving without saying anything!?"

Naruto stormed over to the table and ordered some tea.

"Seriously you can't just walk out!"

"Whatever."

"Don't whatever me!"

Naruto sipped his tea angrily.

"So what do we do?"

"I guess we go wherever we want it's like a day off right."

"Um, Sasuke do you mind if we go get food I missed breakfast?"

"I couldn't care less where we go as long as we get out of here. I hate hospitals."

Sasuke grabbed his crutches and pulled himself up. When they left the hospital Naruto saw that Sasuke had relaxed. He must really hate hospitals, if you can tell that he's stressed there is definitely something wrong with the place. They walked to a nearby dango shop and ordered four dango sticks each.

"Sasuke about what happened in the cave. *_Narutos face tinted pink._*"

Sasuke turned his head and bit his lip. *_Damn why'd you have to bring it up._*

"I don't know what to think?"

"Then don't think just forget about it."

"But I can't. It keeps popping up in my head."

"Here's your order." Said a waitress cheerfully

"Oh, uh thanks." Naruto took a breath and calmed himself down. "Look Sasuke can I at least have a slight explanation?"

"Not gonna happen."

"Well why not!?"

Sasuke turned to stare at Naruto. "Because I don't even know!"

"Oh… I'm sorry." Naruto looked down at his plate. "It's just this is really bugging me."

"I know. It's bugging me too. I just…*_his hand balled into a fist_* don't know what to do."

Naruto pulled a dango stick off of his plate and shoved it in Sasukes mouth.

"Well sulking's not gonna do anything about it." He picked up his own dango and took a bite.

"I guess you're right." He said through a mouthful of dango.

"OK, so first thing were doing today is try to figure out what happened!"

"That's stupid we already know what happened our question is why."

"Whatever." He said with a goofy smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**The pain of love**

**A/N: This will be chapter four so when I said short in the first chapter I lied. Man these past two chapters have been filled with lies. Ok maybe this will make up for my lying. Spring break is soon (at my school) so that means extra stories for you. Probably more Naruto maybe Soul Eater and FMA. Not sure. Oh yeah I forgot, this is the chapter where… never mind no spoilers hahaha. Side note if you don't know, I use *'s to show what people are thinking as well as sound effects and mid-sentence narrations.**

"Man this sucks what are we supposed to be doing!?"

"Shut up I'm thinking."

"Sorry! Humph!" Naruto stood up and walked to the other end of the library in hopes of finding information on near death experiences.

*_So what I saw wasn't Naruto it was what most people call their life flashing before their eyes or a glimpse of death. But why was it Naruto did I really want him to be there like he said? Why would I want to see Naruto of all people!? Damn it I don't know!_*

Sasuke slammed his fist on the table causing books to drop and people to stare.

"Sir please don't hit things." Whispered a librarian.

"Huh oh sorry."

Sasuke leaned down to pick up the books and there he saw it one book had been flipped to a page about the human heart. He calmly picked up the book and closed it.

*_Could I love Naruto? No no that can't be right. But it would explain everything. Oh my god I like Naruto. Why would I!? AAAAHHHH THIS IS IDIODIC! I can't like him can I?_*

*_Smack_* Sasuke smashed his head against the table.

"Please stop hitting things sir."

Sasuke ignored her as thousands of thoughts that seemed ridiculous ran through his head.

Naruto Pushed his way through the book shelves and stared at Sasuke from behind the nearest one. He thought his ears were red but he figured it was just his imagination.

"Hey Sasuke you feeling ok?" Naruto stepped closer and sat in the chair opposite of Sasukes.

"Ugh."

"I'll take that as a no. Is the medicine making you dizzy?"

"I don't know. I can't think straight right now."

"Well let's see if you can stand. We can get you back to the hospital for the day."

Naruto walked over to where Sasuke was and pulled him onto his one good foot. Sasukes head was already spinning and standing made it worse he felt nauseous and he had to clasp his hand over his mouth to keep from throwing up.

"Put me down!"

"Please don't scream sir" Said the librarian from behind a near bookshelf.

Naruto placed Sasuke back in the chair and he immediately grabbed his stomach and rested his head on the table. After a few moments of silence passed Sasukes head stopped spinning and he looked up. When he did he saw a worried looking Naruto staring right at him which made him blush slightly and move his head back down.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make it worse."

"It's ok. You were only trying to help."

Sasukes voice was a muffled blur of sounds but Naruto could make out what he was trying to say. That still didn't change the fact that he felt terrible. *_How can I make it up to him…OH I know!_*

"Hey Sasuke lets go to my house! You said you hate hospitals right so we can go to my house!"

"Are you serious?" he said with sarcasm.

"Of course! You can sleep there too I'll just let Sakura know where you are."

Sasuke went quiet and sat up in the chair but remained staring at the floor. *_Now that I think about it never really have been fond of her or any girl that fawn over me for that matter. Do I really like him in that way though? How could it not even have crossed my mind?_*

"It's better then staying in the hospital again so I guess it's ok."

"Awesome so as soon as you're ready to leave we can go."

Naruto stood up and grabbed some of the books to check out. Sasuke looked up and stopped Naruto.

"Huh?"

"Not that book."

Sasuke reached two books down into the pile to pull out the one that had fallen open earlier. He really didn't want to have to look at that page again.

"Oookay?"

Naruto just walked by him to the counter. *_Wonder what that was about?_*

~At Narutos house~

"I still have no idea what's going on!" Naruto flung the book he was holding to the side and stood up to get food.

They had been looking through books for hours now and it had turned ten not too long ago.

"I think I know some of it."

"REALLY!"

"Ya, what I think happened when I was wavering between life and death was my brain put me in a coma like state. While I was in that state time was much faster than in the real world. It also mimicked your own perfect world for example if being at Ichirakus eating ramen is your version of a perfect world that's what you would experience. And if you wanted someone to be there they would. When I woke up I was still in shock and I couldn't get my fear under control. I can't even begin to describe how horrified I was. I honestly don't know why I was afraid or what I was afraid of. While most people could scream and hide or run away when they were frightened I didn't have the option so I clung to the only person that I knew I could absolutely trust."

Naruto blushed a deep shade of red and hid his face in the bowl of ramen he had gotten.

"Well why do you trust me so much?"

"I… *_Love you?_* don't know. I guess it's because we're… the same."

"What do you mean the same?" Narutos blush faded and he gave a puzzled look.

"Well, we're both alone."

Sasuke looked down and his bangs covered his face. Naruto stood up and through his bowl in the sink.

"Ya, doesn't life just suck sometimes." Naruto calmly plopped down on the bed next to Sasuke again.

He gave a sad smile and leaned back resting his head against the backboard. Sasuke stood up and grabbed his crutches.

"*_sigh_* I'll sleep on the floor."

"What you're kidding right? You're the one hurt so whether you like it or not you're takin the bed."

"Fine."

Sasuke sat back down and pushed his crutches up against the wall. He swung his legs up onto the bed then shuffled around till he was comfortable. Before he could close his eyes he felt something tap his shoulder. He moved his head and saw Naruto holding an outstretched fist.

"What?"

"You have to take these it's the medicine one of the doctors gave me. They said a pill at night and in the morning."

Sasuke sat up and held his hand open and Naruto dropped three pills into his hand. One was like jelly and had a purple tint, the second one was a small orange tablet, and the last one was something that looked like a food pill but it was a strange yellow color that had a glow to it and the taste almost made him puke. After taking all the pills he lay back down and instantly fell asleep.

Naruto walked over to the bed and pulled the covers over Sasuke. He then leaned against the wall opposite the bed and slowly dozed off.

**A/N: If you stick around to see the next chapter you won't regret it! Hope you enjoyed! P.S ~ this is my first day of spring break so you can expect some extra stories.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The pain of love**

**A/N: Here is chapter five! I got a review from someone and they said they couldn't wait for the next chapter. To most people that would seem insignificant but that made me want to get this uploaded fast. So I'm sending a special thanks to that person! (To that person: I won't use your username but, if you want me to let me know and I'll give you a shout out in the next chapter.) **

Sasukes dream~

It was just a normal day and Sasuke was walking down the street with Naruto on his left, Sakura on his right, and Kakashi leading them. He didn't think anything was off but Naruto seemed extremely happy today. Sakura and Kakashi didn't seem to notice so he just waved it off.

"Sasukeeee."

Naruto stopped and stood grinning. Sasuke walked a few more steps then stopped and turned to face him. Naruto ran towards him and wrapped his arms around Sasuke never losing his grin. Sasuke didn't know what to do he felt an urge to hug him back but just stood there with a dumbfounded expression.

"Um what are you doing?"

"I'm hugging you silly." Playfully looking up at Sasuke.

"Why?"

"Because I like you too."

"Who ever said I liked you?"

"Um you did."

"And when did I say that?"

Naruto unraveled his arms and took a few steps back.

"What's wrong do you not like me anymore?" Narutos smile faded and tears formed in his eyes.

"Ah, um no I still like you. Don't cry."

Sasuke walked over to him and wipes the tears away. Then everything sort of faded to black and all he could see was his hand.

"What?"

Sasuke tried to move but couldn't.

"Where am I?"

Things started to form around him as he realized it was all a dream.

"Oh you're up good. *_Naruto walked over to him and handed him the same three same pills he had taken before he fell asleep._* Take these."

Sasuke sat up and took the pills from Naruto then swallowed them one at a time. He started to daydream about the dream he had had.

"Don't try and stand your legs are gonna feel numb."

"Huh?" Sasuke looked up and snapped out of his dazed.

"That's what the doctors said."

"Oh, ok."

He tried to move his ankle and it felt tingly but still movable. He was able to wiggle his toes but when he tried to flex his knee he couldn't. He felt twinges of sleepiness invade his mind but he was able to wave them away easily.

"Hey, Naruto what are you doing?"

"Just making lunch."

"Lunch?"

"Ya you kind of slept till noon. Sakura came over to watch you but you were asleep so she left and said she'd come back later around five so we have like five hours to chill I guess."

"Noon really?"

"My guess is the medicine made you extra sleepy."

"Huh. So what's for lunch?"

"Beef stew! Sakura was planning on making it for you so she bought all the ingredients. She said since she wouldn't make it back by lunch for me to make it. Isn't that awesome!"

"Yah but isn't it a little warm for stew?"

"I guess but I'm making it with a light beef soup rather than a thick and heavy broth."

"Ok."

"Oh my gosh!"

"What?"

"There's a fourth pill. Sakura brought it along with the stew ingredients. Apparently this is the new one that they have been making. They just finished a batch and brought it to Sakura thinking you were with her."

Naruto stopped stirring the stew and popped open a bottle. He handed the pill over to Sasuke along with a glass of water. The pill was square shaped and filled with a dark red gel. When he swallowed it he tasted peppery cinnamon and it burned his throat. He instantly downed the glass of water and began coughing. He felt his throat closing and he couldn't breathe. He dropped the glass and it shattered with a crash. He grabbed his throat gasping for air. Naruto whipped around at the sound of the glass hitting the ground.

"AH WHAT"S WRONG!?"

Sasukes vision started to blur and he could feel himself losing consciousness. The last thing he saw was Naruto rushing over to him before his world went black.

"AH WHAT DO I DO!?"

Naruto pushed Sasuke backwards onto the bed so he wouldn't slide onto the floor. He ran out the door and to the hospital. There was no way he could travel fast enough with Sasuke on his back.

He arrived at the hospital out of breath but ran toward one of the doctors he recognized and tried to explain everything. After the doctor had grabbed some medicine and tools they rushed out towards Narutos house.

They found Sasuke on the bed with only a slight reminisce of breath. After injecting him with something the doctor said he would be fine and to just let him rest. Then he left. Naruto sat worriedly in a corner just staring at Sasuke till he heard a knock at the door.

"Ah, coming!"

He got up and ran to the door and when he opened it he was met by a grinning Sakura.

"I know it's only three but is Sasuke up yet?"

"Well um… not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

Naruto stood in the doorway explaining everything to her and when she heard about the medicines effect on him she pushed past Naruto and rushed over to him.

"Don't touch him." Naruto walked up behind Sakura.

"What do you mean?" She had a kind of angrily sad tone.

"The doctor said not to move him or touch him or anything like that."

"Well fine then, I'm leaving."

Sakura stormed off and slammed the door behind her.

"What's her problem?"

Naruto was headed back to his corner when he smelt something good. He realized that he had left the stew on low to simmer. He walked over to the stove and pulled the soup off the burner. He poured a bowl for Sasuke and left it on the table then ate his own bowl on the opposite side of where Sasuke was supposed to be sitting.

He frowned and punched the table splashing soup everywhere.

"Why… why am I so useless!?"

Tears silently slid down his cheeks and Sasuke stirred.

"AH!"

Naruto wiped away his tears and rushed over to Sasuke. He leaned over so he could see his face. He had a pained expression and he was unsteadily breathing. His eyes opened slowly.

"It's sickeningly bright." His voice was raspy and torn.

"Oh sorry."

Naruto reached over him and closed the curtains instantly darkening the room.

"Thanks."

"It's fine. You should have some soup."

Naruto helped straiten him then walked over to the table and grabbed his bowl of soup.

"Here." Naruto tried to hand him the soup but he wouldn't take it.

"Do you not want soup?"

"No it's not that."

"Then what?"

"My arms won't move."

He could wiggle his fingers but his wrists and arms wouldn't budge. He tried moving his legs and was successful.

"So the numbness in your legs must have worn off. The arm paralysis is probably because the doctor injected you with something when you took the new pill. He said that there may be side effects like that."

"Great."

Sasuke scooched forward and flung his legs over the side of the bed.

"*_SIGH_* do you know how long my arms will be out of commission?"

"Um… no."

"Even better." He said sarcastically. "Well let's go to the hospital and see."

He stood up but was pushed back down with a rough thud.

"Excuse me! First of all you need to eat you haven't had anything since yesterday night. Second your bandages need to be changed. And third you're not supposed to be moving."

Naruto took a spoonful of soup and shoved it at Sasukes face.

"What are you doing?"

"You need food and your arms aren't gonna feed you."

Naruto pushed the spoon at Sasuke again and he turned his head. By now Naruto was losing his patients. He grabbed Sasukes cheeks and squeezed his mouth open.

"Eat the god damn soup!"

He shoved the spoon down Sasukes throat and closed his mouth then took the spoon back. Sasuke chewed and looked up at Naruto angrily.

"It's good isn't it?"

"Whatever."

Sasuke turned his head away again but he had to admit the soup was good.


	6. Chapter 6

**The pain of love**

**A/N: Chapter six. Shout out to ankwhat for inspiring chapter five to get posted so fast! OH MY GOD! This story has over 300 views I'm so freaking happy! (That may not be a lot for some people but this is so amazing for me. Thanks to all the readers that have read from chapter 1 to here.) **

Naruto removed the bandages and saw the giant side gash and shoulder wound. He felt a strong tug on his heart as he rewound the bandages around Sasuke.

"Ok all done."

"Can we go to the hospital yet?" his impatients growing.

"Fine."

Sasuke stood and reached for his crutches but his arms didn't move.

"God damn it."

"Ok hop on."

"What!?"

"Well it's not like your arms are working."

"Why do you have to be right!?" he complained

Naruto hoisted Sasuke onto his back and continued out the doors till they were outside in the cool night air.

"It got really late."

"Ya. You slept most of the day."

"Any idea what time it is?"

"Around eight."

"Man that took a long time."

"What?"

"Your stupid reasons for not going to the hospital."

"That was mean and we're going now so chill."

"Whatever."

Sasuke turned his head scoping out the area. Naruto had decided to take a back road which was fine with him considering the less people that see us the better.

When first arriving at the hospital no one was there so they simply walked up to the front desk and asked for the doctor who had been treating Sasuke.

"Oh you must be Sasuke Uchiha. *_She gestured to Sasuke over Narutos head._* Doctor Cronin is working with someone right now but I will send him to your room right away. You can go wait in room 264 on floor two."

"Thanks."

After waiting patiently for quite some time the doctor finally showed.

"Hello Sasuke I have waited for your arrival."

"Ya so my arms aren't able to move."

"Well let's not jump the gun. You have been taking three pills up till today. Today we gave you a fourth pill. That fourth pill is going to be the key to your recovery. If I'm correct your throat closed after taking the fourth pill. The only reason for that is because of the other three pills. Together they reacted and caused your air tubes to close. From now on you will only be taking the fourth pill. Let's go ahead and call that pill F. Pill F mixed with the other three will end in no progression of health. If you take only Pill F it will solve mostly everything. The side effect of pill F is the no arms thing. If you continue to take pill F your leg will be healed in a week rather than taking the three and healing it in a month. The only downside is you can't use your arms for two weeks. If you take pill F there will be a two week prescription that's the only way to be sure your leg is back to one hundred percent. It's your choice however I strongly encourage pill F."

"Ok so let's say I take pill F for two weeks then what."

"You will stay in the hospital for one week then your leg should be fine and you just have to endure another week of not having arms."

"How about the three pills."

"You will be stuck in the hospital for a month with only occasional leave."

"Pill F it is."

"Ok then, we will keep you here for a week then you're free to go."

The only part of this that scared Sasuke was the doctor seemed almost happy and excited to have a test subject for the new pill F.


	7. Chapter 7

**The pain of love**

**A/N: Ok, sorry if it has been a while since I uploaded a new chapter I had a major case of writers block but… this will make 7. Hope you like it!**

After waiting an entire week in a hospital bed for his leg to heal Sasuke was finally freed from his cast and his leg felt as good as new. The only upsetting part was both of Sasukes arms were useless for another week.

He was itching to go for a walk since his leg was healed. He just felt a need to run around in circles or train for hours. However he was only allowed to walk.

"Hey Sasuke!" Her voice dripping poison sugar.

*_Oh god really!?_*

"Hi."

Sakura ran up to his side and bumped into his shoulder.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm just walking."

"Would you mind coming to the store with me?"

"Actually I have to go back to the hospital to get my medicine."

He turned and just walked away from her without so much as a second look. After walking in loops trying to avoid running into her again he decided he really did need to go to the hospital so he started to head down a back street. He didn't get very far before a blob of orange flashed in front of him and he was knocked backwards. He hit his head started to see double but he couldn't stand or sit up so he laid flat on the ground waiting for the dizziness to dissipate.

"Hey, you ok?"

"Uhhh."

His head was still spinning but his vision was returning to normal. He looked up to see who was speaking to him and to his surprise it was Naruto.

"Sorry, I was running and kinda knocked you down."

"It's ok."

Naruto offered him a hand but he didn't take it. More of he couldn't

"My arms are disabled right now."

"Oh that's right."

Naruto grabbed his hand off the ground and pulled him to his feet. He stumbled a little but regained his balance quickly.

"So you have no feeling in your arms at all?"

"Nope."

"Hmmm."

Naruto gave a goofy smile but Sasuke knew something was going on in his head.

"So why were you running?"

"Huh?"

"You said you were running."

"Oh yeah I was supposed to go report to the Hokage about our last mission. I was put on a team with Kiba and Hinata. Shino caught a stomach virus. So how long are your arms out of commission for?"

"As of now one week."

"Ok! Well I gotta run so I'll see you later."

"Ok."

Naruto ran in the direction of the Hokages office and Sasuke continued to the hospital.

~Later that day~

Sasuke walked down the dark empty street letting the cool air wash over him cleansing his mind and right then his situation didn't seem so bad. His arms had no feeling but he was glad he could walk. He looked up at the stars and there he saw it a full moon. It was gorgeous.

He walked all around the village just letting time pass. He decided to stop at a park bench and sit. It wasn't silent every now and then he would hear a small rustle in the bushes or the trees would shake but he decided it was the wind since there was a breeze.

*_SIGH I really should be getting back home._*

He stood to walk home and out of nowhere four figures appeared. They all wore black and had face masks. Their headbands bore the symbol of the village hidden in the mist.

"What do you want?" he was sure to keep his cool.

The man in front of Sasuke spoke.

"We have been watching you. You are the last survivor of the Uchiha clan and you carry the Sharingan. We have been planning to capture you and we happened to be very lucky."

"And why is that?"

"Both of your arms are currently useless so we can take you easily. Your eyes will go for a very high price back in our village."

"Don't be so cocky."

Sasuke did a backflip over the bench and collided feet first with the third man's face. The man collapsed and grabbed his now bleeding nose.

"Hey kid that hurt!"

He grabbed at Sasukes feet and wrapped a bloody hand around his left ankle. The man pulled hard and Sasuke collapsed landing on his back with a thud sound. He struggled and managed to get free. Another man ran up and tried to grab his arm but he kicked him right in the stomach. The man keeled over and Sasuke kicked his head. Sasuke pulled his feet up and was able to pull himself off the ground. The one who had spoken to him earlier was nowhere to be found but his three lackeys were still trying to subdue him.

"Isn't it pathetic that your leader left you to fight for him?"

The three of them formed an arch and Sasuke knew it would be pointless to fight them. After all he couldn't use ninjutsu only taijutsu. That did still leave him genjutsu. He summoned his Sharingan and he could feel the curse mark stirring wanting to be released. He honestly didn't mind the curse mark it was just the after effects weren't so pleasant. He didn't really have a choice though. He knew these guys could easily track him and running would just drain his energy.

*_If I can take out one with my Sharingan I could probably knock the other two out with the help of the curse mark. That still leaves one. I can deal with him later._*

All three of them stood waiting to see what Sasuke would do. Then one of them just collapsed and the other two swerved to see what had happened.

*_I got him._*

"What did you do you little punk!?"

The man charged at Sasuke and he was forced to jump back a few steps.

"Calm down Koichi."

The man stopped to look at his comrade and as soon as his head was turned Sasuke took him down with a round house kick to the skull. He seemed to be unconscious but there was no time to check. Three kunai soared past his head and he just barely evaded a hit to the leg. Before he could regain his balance a giant water bubble swallowed him up. The one named Koichi had rejoined his partner and they just stood there staring.

Sasuke was trying to keep calm but the lack of oxygen wasn't helping. He moved his feet to the edge of the bubble and pushed. The bubble moved then wobbled right back into place. He was completely out of options. With that thought he close his eyes and let the curse mark take over half of his body. The two men seemed startled but he couldn't hear them. He let his chakra flow out through his body then sent an excessive amount to his feet and kicked the side of the bubble again. This time it broke.

"How did you do that you brat and what's up with your skin!?"

Sasuke let the curse mark flood over his entire body and he could feel the power flow through him. He charged at the two men and they pulled out kunai to defend. The two men braced for frontal impact but only one was hit from behind and sent flying into a tree. His kunai had worked against him for when he fell from the tree there were two kunai lodged in his stomach and arm.

"Two down two to go. So Koichi I'll give you the option to run."

"Run? From you? HAA! NO WAY!"

He wove some hand signs and a giant water dragon shot from the ground. Sasuke dodged and leapt away from Koichi. He felt a sharp pain in his back and momentarily lost focus. He had been hit in the back with two shuriken. In the moment he lost focus the water dragon was able to get a hold of his leg.

"Damn!"

The dragon flung him upward and he was hit in the chest with two more shuriken. He cringed and formed a ball to try to break his fall but he didn't hit the ground instead he was submerged in another water bubble. He tried to break this one but it had been enforced with twice as much chakra. His vision blurred and he felt his mind slipping into unconsciousness. The curse mark receded and he became a lifeless body floating inside a bubble of death.

"Hey boss I got him!"

He came down from one of the trees and landed effortlessly next to Koichi.

"Good job. Hotoru, get up. Akiko, you should have known better than to stab yourself with your own kunai."

"Sorry boss."

"Yeah sorry."

They both stood seeming unharmed.

"You three really underestimated his power."

Koichi released the jutsu and Sasuke fell to the ground. Akiko pulled out the kunai from his stomach and arm and patched himself up while Hotoru tied Sasuke up with his chakra wires. Koichi picked up Sasuke and threw him over his shoulder.

"Let's head out we have what we came for."

"Ok boss whatever you say."

With that they left the village.

**A/N: Ok this chapter was a little jumpy but the summary is Sasuke was kidnapped! OH NOES! XD! Sorry I can't help but laugh. Next chapter coming soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The pain of love**

**A/N: Chapter 8 is here! I don't have much to say except that all of the readers that have made it this far are freaking AMAZING!**

It was still dark when the Hokage received the information.

"Call Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi here immediately!"

"Yes sir lord Hokage."

Minutes later they all arrived in the Hokages office.

"Yo, what's up old man?"

"Sasuke has been kidnapped."

"WHAT!?" Narutos voice could be heard for miles.

Sakura just stood there looking pale and loosing color fast.

"Calm down. This is an immediate mission. The people who captured him were four jounin level bandits from the mist. According to a witness he was able to hold his own against the leaders three lackeys but he was taken after one he thought was down got a hold of him."

"Well if they're bandits what do they want with Sasuke!?"

"They plan to auction him to the highest bidder. Many people out there would gladly pay thousands for the ability of the sharingan. I want you three to go to the village hidden in the mist and find him. Go now we have no time to waste."

"Yes sir."

They all walked out of the Hokages office and Sakura and Naruto broke into full on sprints. They packed and met at the gate within minutes even Kakashi was early.

"Let's get a move on there is no time to waist."

"Ya."

"Ok."

After their travels began Sakura couldn't hold in her questions.

"Um, Kakashi was Sasuke really able to keep three jounin level ninja at bay?"

"Most likely he was. Sasuke should not be a genine he is at least a chunin level ninja. However he could easily make jounin in a year or two if he wanted to."

"Wow… do you think… that he's ok?"

"There is no doubt he's fine."

"Um Kakashi," Naruto chimed in, "Sasuke… I mean, his arms didn't work."

"What?"

"He was taking the new medicine from the medical core and it temporarily paralyzed his arms. It was supposed to fade in a week but it's only been two days."

Naruto sounded really worried.

"All the same they would have to keep him alive if they wanted to auction off his eyes. If we can get there before the auction starts we can get him back."

Sakura had a stunned expression. *_He was able to fend off three jounins with no ninjutsu or genjutsu. That's amazing. Even with the help of his sharingan that's outstanding. Don't worry Sasuke I'm coming._*

Naruto was worried, sad, angry, and he just wanted to punch something. *_Why couldn't I have been there to help! If I had just been there! Why couldn't you defend yourself Sasuke!_*

The three of them picked up the pace and speed ahead to the village hidden in the mist.

~Sasuke~

He awoke to the distant sound of muffled voice. He couldn't make out anything they were saying and his vision was blurry. He tried to move and he could feel his muscles straining but he didn't move. He was sore all over and little aches and pains shot through his whole body as his vision refocused. He looked around and saw four men sitting around a fire talking. He didn't recognize where he was, then he remembered. He had been kidnapped and almost drowned twice. He realized he was tied to a tree with some wires and they were digging into his arms but he didn't feel anything and assumed the medicines affects still hadn't worn off. He looked at his kidnappers who had fallen silent.

"Hey, boss the brat's awake."

The one on the far left stood up and took a long look at Sasuke.

"So he is."

"What should we do?"

"Just leave him."

"Okay."

The man sat down again and continued talk. They were talking about some sort of auction.

"What do you want with me." His tone was cold and each word formed icicles.

"Huh?" the boss sounded bored.

"You heard me."

"Don't get smart with me kid."

"Are you gonna answer my question or just sit there and ignore me?"

"Fine, since you're so desperate to know. Your eyes are extremely valuable as you already know. Most people would pay close to seven hundred thousand to get their hands on it and that's not even including the higher payers. So we are going to auction you off to the highest bidder and collect the money. After we have the money you will most likely be killed and your eyes will be stolen however you are more valuable to us alive. That's why you're here tied to a tree with two useless arms. To be honest if you had your arms you just might have been able to take us out."

Sasuke stared up at him enraged.

"Don't think you can get free now. Once we have our prey we never let it go."

Sasuke scowled at him.

"Listen brat if you don't cooperate you're gonna face the consequences."

Sasukes hands balled into fists.

"Don't piss me off!"

He kicked Sasuke right in the stomach making his breath rush out of him with a whoosh sound. He coughed and hunched over to block any more blows.

"Now behave."

He walked off and sat back down on his log.

"Nice job boss you really showed him."

They all laughed and started roasting some fish. Sasuke straightened and clenched his teeth feeling the pain in his stomach. He knew he had to figure a way out but without his arms that would be tricky.

He shuffled his body around till all of his weight was on one side of the wires then he pushed as hard as he could. The wires didn't snap and he got cuts all up and down his right arm. He tried moving his hands again but nothing happened. He was totally out of options.

*_Gah! What do I do!?_*

He pulled in his legs and pushed up against the tree. His back made a thunk sound against the wood and all four of the men turned to glare at him. One of them stood and calmly walked over to Sasuke.

"Sit down…You little punk!"

He swung his leg around full force and kicked Sasuke right in the center of the chest causing him to drop like a ball of lead and hit the ground with a thud. He hit Sasuke upside the head with his fist and he went limp. The last though he had before blacking out again was *_I'm never getting out of this._*

**A/N: Sorry it's not a long chapter but I figured since I took so long getting seven up I would post a short eight. More to come soon so stay tuned!**


	9. Chapter 9

**The pain of love**

**A/N: Ok it's been a long story so far so this chapter will just be a short summary. If you don't need it to be summarized then skip on forward!**

In the beginning Sasuke and Naruto went up against some powerful ninja and Sasuke got seriously hurt. He was on the brink of death and terrified. However that helped him realize his feelings for Naruto. When they got back to the village the medical core decided to give him a new drug. It healed his leg in a week but his arms would be paralyzed for another week because of the strength of the drug. After two days of the second week he was kidnapped by four jounin from the mist. They plan to auction off Sasuke for his eyes and collect the money. Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi are tracking them down to save Sasuke but aren't making much progress. That's where our story left off.


	10. Chapter 10

**The pain of love**

**A/N: So this is technically chapter 10 according to the website but in all actuality this is chapter 9 because chapter 9 on the website is a summary of chapter 1-8. Does that make sense? Oh well, the basis is this is chapter 9 and I hope you enjoy it.**

As Kakashi and the reminisce of team seven headed into the thick of the forest toward the mist they slowed.

"Are we *_pant_* almost *_pant_* there?"

"Not quite but we better take a rest."

Everyone stopped and Naruto and Sakura collapsed from exhaustion.

"You know I'm surprised you both made it six hours non-stop. I'm proud of you guys."

"Thanks *_pant_*."

They all leaned up against some trees and went over how they would observe and attack.

"So what happens if we can't stop them?"

"If that happens then we withdraw and call for back up then continue to tail them."

"Ok."

Naruto stood and punched his fist in the air.

"Let's go save Sasuke!"

"Ya!" agreed Sakura.

"Ok team if you're ready then we can head out."

They headed off into the forest yet again and by now it was turning light.

~Sasuke~

He awoke with an awful head ache and sore everything. To his delight he was still tied to a tree (Sarcasm). He felt dizzy, nauseous, hungry, sleep deprived, sore, pained, anxious, scared, and exhausted all at the same time. His mind automatically kicked into gear.

*_If I try to escape when they untie me should I go up or around? Should I try to run straight? I got it. I'll push off the tree forward and take some of the wire with me then if I can maneuver properly I should be able to fling myself backwards. That way when they chase me forwards I can get ahead of them going backwards. Maybe I'll even knock someone off balance and that would give me like three or four extra seconds right? Either way it's my best option._*

He took a few deep breaths and waited for them to untie him. By the time one of them walked over to him he could see day light, barely but it was definitely early in the morning. He prepared to launch himself off the tree. He felt the wires loosen and he shot forward. He didn't expect it to be so painful and winced but he kept going despite the pain. His plan was working and he was able to fling himself backward. By then all of the four bandits were chasing after him.

"You idiots let him get loose!? Hurry and recapture him."

He jumped out of the now half broken wires and ran for his life. The men were just as fast as him and he took crazy turns and did loops to try to shake them but he couldn't loose them. He stepped in a pit and his balance was thrown off. He fell to a rolling stop and managed to roll under a bush as the four came around a corner.

"This is pointless spread out."

"Yes sir."

They all fanned out in different directions and just as Sasuke started to think he might be able to get away he was swept off the ground and encased in water.

"Gotcha!"

This wasn't a normal water prison jutsu it had big pockets of air that he could breathe but he didn't know why.

"Hey boss I got him!"

Everyone else came around the corner and started to walk back to the camp site.

"Nice job Koichi now let's hurry and gather our things so we can leave."

Koichi began to walk with Sasuke floating in the bubble of water next to him and Sasuke began strategizing what to do next. The only thing was his mind was all fuzzy not from drowning but all of his thoughts were in pieces.

"Were you sure to drug the water?"

"Yup!" he said proudly.

There was his answer and yet his mind continued to float around like a jellyfish not retaining anything. He felt light like all of his problems had left him as he let himself lazily drift into sleep.

~Naruto~

"How long till we get there?"

"Well according to Pakkun twenty minutes minimum. Would it be possible for you two to speed up? Our target is on the move."

"Definitely."

"I can try." Sakura sounded out of breath.

"Ok let me know when I get to fast."

Kakashi sped up quite a bit but Naruto and Sakura were still able to keep up. About fifteen minutes later they reached their abandoned campsite.

"Looks like they left a little bit ago if we leave now we should be able to catch up to them right before they hit the boarder to the village hidden in the mist. Let's get going."

The sun rose overhead as the three of them left the campsite in pursuit of their friend. It had now been about twelve hours since Sasuke had been kidnapped and Naruto was still blazing with determination to get his friend back.

"Kakashi sensei?"

"Yes, Sakura."

"How do we know where they went?"

"Well, I have Pakkun up ahead following their scent he's relaying feedback to me every minute or so."

"But how?"

"Look."

He moved his headband back to reveal a small earpiece.

"Oh wow that's really smart."

"Well don't give me the credit the Hokage said to use them. Huh? Ok. We're nearing the boarder but there is no sign of the group they might have already passed through."

Naruto sped up and Kakashi sped in front of him.

"Don't be rash."

"But… fine."

He slowed back to where Sakura was and they continued to the boarder in silence.

~Sasuke~

There was some banging and a loud thump he felt pain shoot through his body and looked around frantically. Realizing he had been put in a shipping crate he started to panic. *_Calm down, breath. Where am I?_* He pressed his ear up against the crate and listened intently. He could hear people whispering and wheels turning. Was he on a wagon?

"Let me out!"

"Hey boss I think the kids awake what should we do?"

"LET ME OUT!"

"If you're not quiet we'll have to silence you."

He kicked the side of the crate hoping it would break open and free him but all he got was a sore foot.

"Stop being annoying and cooperate."

"Why should I?"

He felt his crate being lifted off the wagon and they started to shake the crate. Sasuke hit his head, back, knees, shins, and feet on the walls of the crate leaving him sore and uncomfortable. With a thud he was replaced on the wagon.

"You'll stay quiet unless you want to be shaken again."

He didn't respond.

"Good."

~Naruto~

"Were here."

Kakashi looked around and Pakkun appeared from under a bush to greet the three of them.

"Hello you three. Listen we don't have much time for explanations so pay attention. When I got really close to the bandits I turned off my wireless communicator so I wouldn't be detected. When I actually reached them they had already crossed the border but, they were disguised as travelers. I believe they have Sasuke in a crate on their wagon. They are still only five minutes ahead of you so get a move on."

"Alright. Thanks Pakkun you can go back now."

"No problem *_poof_*."

"Ok you two let's hurry."

"Right."

They all ran in the direction Pakkun had shown them and prepared for battle. After five minutes of anxious travel they had found their target. There were four of them and they had one wagon.

"You guys ready to go?"

"Yes."

"Of course!"

"Ok then, on my count. One… two… THREE!"

They all launched themselves at the travelers. Kakashi pinned two and Naruto and Sakura each pinned one.

"AHH! What's going on!?" screamed a frightened traveler.

"Oh no!" Kakashi said startled.

**A/N: Not another cliff hanger! Feel free to be mad at me. This cliff hanger wasn't planned but I assure you the next chapter will be out soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**The pain of love**

**A/N: So last chapter ended on a cliff hanger… sorry. Anyway here's a quick life lesson make sure you know what your drinking. My friend made me think I had just drunk bleach but it was just water that tasted funky. Hopping back on track this is chapter… I don't even know anymore.**

"Oh no!" Kakashi said startled.

"What is it Kakashi sensei!?"

"Look at them."

"UH!"

"Ya."

Kakashi stood up and held out his hand to the enemy.

"Were sorry for scaring you."

"Kakashi what are you talking about these guys have Sasuke!"

"Naruto we got the wrong group."

"WHAT!?"

"Again were sorry for attacking you we mistaked you for some bandits."

The four people got up and hurried away.

"We better hurry or we might lose Sasuke for good."

"WHAT!?"

"Stop complaining and hurry."

They back tracked and re-summoned Pakkun then began their hunt again.

~Sasuke~

He remained quiet and managed to get into a less painful position when he heard doors opening and closing. He heard people speaking softly and keys jangling. He assumed they had made it to their destination and now were just waiting to auction him off. His box was once again picked up but this time it was placed nicely down and pried open. He flopped flat on the floor all of his muscles sore and he didn't want to move but he forced himself to jump for the door. His feet skidded on the floor and he landed flat on his face. He rolled over to look at the ceiling feeling defeated.

"You know kid you're the most stubborn person I've ever had to deal with."

He picked Sasuke up like a bag of luggage and tossed him into a corner. He put a water barrier between himself and Sasuke then went to sit with his comrades. *_I wonder if anyone is coming to help me. Probably not. I wonder if I'm going to die here or if my eyes will be stolen and I'll be left to die somewhere else. I can't die yet. Can I? Should I just give up now? Giving up sounds less painful than trying to escape. Maybe if I just stood up and walked out._* He stood and walked toward the water. He pushed with his shoulders but all that happened was his clothes got soaked and when he fell back to the ground. He was wet, cold, tired, and in the end he decided to just sleep and maybe try to escape later. After positioning himself comfortably in the corner he drifted asleep.

~Naruto~

"Ok gang we'll stop here for the night."

"What do you mean stop here!? We have to go find Sasuke!"

"Calm down Naruto. While you and Sakura are resting I'm going to gather intel on where the bandits might have gone. Now just stay here and try to hide your headbands. I can handle myself but if you're found out that could be trouble. The reason for that is because we're not supposed to be here we are technically illegally trespassing. Stay hidden at all costs do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Ya I hear you."

"Good now go ahead and rest up."

Kakashi took off towards a small village they had spotted earlier while Naruto sat to take first watch. He removed his headband as he was told and shoved it into his pocket. Sakura pulled off her ninja pack and handed Naruto some food.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Sakura walked over to their tent and proceeded inside where she fell asleep instantly. However Naruto remained outside unable to ease his mind. *_What if he's badly hurt or worse? We're wasting time!_* He viciously ripped open a granola bar and tore into it with his teeth. He downed the granola bar and flung the wrapper as hard as he could. He took a deep breath and his head sunk into his hand and just like that he was fast asleep.

~Kakashi~

When he finally made it to the small village it was night. He flipped his headband inside out so the cold metal pressed against his forehead. He walked down the streets and nothing looked out of the ordinary. When he made it to the end of the village he back tracked and noticed something odd. There was an alleyway that led to a dead end. This wouldn't seem strange except it was the only alleyway in the entire village all the other houses were either connected or had shops in between them. He walked near the alleyway and when he was just about to enter he felt a hand grip his shoulder.

"Don't go in there!"

Kakashi turned around and was met by a woman with short brown hair and frightened eyes.

"What are you thinking!" she said in a hushed whisper.

She pushed him past the alley way and they walked together down the street.

"Um why?"

"You must not be from here huh? I'll tell you but not here it's too dangerous."

Kakashi instantly raised his guard assuming this was one giant trap. However he also figured if it wasn't he would be throwing away information that could lead to Sasuke. He decided to go with her but he was sure to keep his guard up at all times. They arrived at a large house with two stories and the women pulled out a key, unlocked the door and went inside.

"Well come on hurry up!"

"Sorry."

Kakashi stepped cautiously inside and didn't see anything strange or suspicious. They both continued to a staircase where they were stopped by a short man.

"Hold it! Who is this buffoon!?"

"Outsider."

The man gasped and looked taken aback. He hurried out of their way and returned with a slip of paper then handed it to the woman. He then scurried off again without a word. The women continued up the stairs and Kakashi followed. They ended up sitting in an empty room.

"Ok so what's going on here?"

"You were going to enter the hojosuki inn!"

"The what now?"

"The hojosuki inn. That may look like an ordinary alley but you totally could have gotten yourself killed! We have had many people like you who have accidentally entered and they never come out. Supposedly that's a secret collection office for bounty hunters or a black market of some kind. People just wander into the alley and go through the cement then their never seen again. We call it the hojosuki inn so if someone from there hears us talking about it they can't possibly know that we know about it. Me and a few others try to keep as many outsiders as possible informed that way at least we can help a few people."

The woman sighed and looked at the floor.

"You must think I'm crazy. Everyone does."

"Actually *_He flipped his headband back over._* I'm a shinobi from the leaf who's here to disband the black market."

"Really! That's so great! Oh thank you so so much! This is so perfect!"

"I would really appreciate if you didn't say anything about me being here. I'm supposed to be undercover."

"Oh of course! I'll just pretend you're another normal outsider."

"Thanks and I really should be going now."

He transformed into a puff of smoke and he was gone. The real Kakashi was sitting in a tree waiting for his clone to be dispelled and when it did he retained all the information. He processed the information and headed straight back to their campsite. When he got there he found both Naruto and Sakura asleep. He decided to let them sleep since they planned to attack tomorrow.

~Sasuke~

He heard muffled yelling and a loud ringing as he came to.

"You idiot why did you kill him!"

"He's not dead stupid!"

"Who you callin stupid! Stupid!"

"I'm callin you Stupid!"

"You won't be after I pummel you into next Tuesday!"

"Both of you stop it the boss will be back any minute and Akiko the boy is obviously not dead he's looking right at you."

Sasukes gaze landed right on Akiko. It was an empty stare and he seemed distant.

"Well what's wrong with him he's just sitting there he's not trying to escape or anything."

"He's probably realized fighting is pointless because without his arms he'll never win."

"Hmmm you really think so?"

Just as he finished his sentence he felt his jaw crack and pain shot through him. He tumbled to the floor and grabbed his jaw.

"That hurt you idiot!"

He stood and punched Koichi right in the face.

"Ouch it wasn't me you idiot!"

Indeed it wasn't him. Sasuke had stood and kicked him in the jaw then made a dash for the door. Akiko had tumbled onto Hotoru immobilizing them both and Koichi just stood there stunned. They all heard the door splintering as Sasuke rammed into it and burst through. He took an immediate right sending him around a corner and out of sight. He heard the three of them running after him and they seemed to have gone straight. Sasuke peeked out from where he was hiding and didn't see anyone so he ran toward the exit doors and he actually made it which was a big shock. He appeared in an alleyway and the blazing sun burned his eyes. He didn't care as long he found a way to get away from those three. He did a quick scan of the area.

*_Houses and shops there isn't much more. Ok so find an alley and hunker down._*

He ran through the village and to his surprise didn't find anywhere to hide. Then again he didn't even see the enemy. He saw a forest up ahead it was a little far but if they didn't show up he would be fine. He continued to run through the exit of the village and to the boundary of the forest. When he was finally surrounded by forest he allowed himself to sit down and rest. He flopped down against a tree breathing hard feeling even worse than he had felt a few minutes ago. He checked out his legs and all there was were cuts and bruises nothing serious. He didn't know how long he had been taken for but didn't really care since he was somewhat safe now.

~Naruto~

"Let's go."

"Ok."

Everyone had a serious look about them when Kakashi had told them the plan. It was somewhere around noon and they were a little behind schedule. It took longer than they thought to relay the information and come up with a plan but they were on their way now. They ran off the campsite and headed for the edge of the forest. When they got to the edge of the forest they saw three what looked to be ninja headed their way. They retreated back into the forest and waited to see who they were and why they were in such a rush. As they sped by they were screaming about a lousy brat who they should have just killed.

"They were definitely talking about Sasuke so he must have gotten away. Here is what we'll do Naruto and Sakura you two go look for Sasuke while I take on the bandits."

"Right."

"Ok."

The three of them separated and that's when things got tricky.


	12. Chapter 12

**The pain of love**

**A/N: Here is yet another chapter of this long endless story. **_**SIGH **_**I have an extreme case of writers block. Sorry if this is a short chapter I just wanted to post something for you guys. When you get to the part about the hole Sasuke didn't dig it he found it in the landscape and worked around it. **

Sakura was headed east and Naruto headed north while Kakashi headed after the bandits in the south. Naruto jumped down from the trees and decided to search on the ground. Sakura stayed in the trees and Kakashi tried for a sneak attack.

Sasuke had hidden himself under a bush and sealed the opening with some leaves. He hoped it was enough to completely hide himself but he was sure to set traps. He was also sure to be on guard.

Naruto continued to cover as much land as possible when he saw a bunch of out of place leaves and stopped. He slowly walked toward the pile.

Sasuke heard leaves crunch a few yards away and his heart skipped a beat. He went dead silent.

Naruto crept closer in case it was a trap set by the enemy.

Sasuke took one last deep breath before… _CRASH_! It had worked.

Naruto felt the ground fall beneath him and hit the ground with a loud thud.

Sasuke carefully brushed away the leaves and crawled out from his hiding spot to see who he had caught. He peeked over the edge of the hole and to his surprise caught a glimpse of bright orange.

"Naruto?"

He leaned forward to get a better look and sure enough there lying flat on his butt was Naruto.

"Sasuke?"

He didn't respond. He was very skeptical about whether this was really Naruto or not. The kidnappers could have easily taken his form. He thought for a moment.

"What injuries did I get from our last battle?"

"Why are you asking?" he groaned and brushed himself off as he stood.

"Answer the question."

"Um a broken leg a side wound and the shoulder stab. Can you help me out of here?"

"No."

"And why not!?"

"Arms."

"Oh yeah. I forgot."

Naruto dug his hand into the wall of the pit and pulled himself up. He then took a seat next to Sasuke who had already propped himself against a tree.

"So how'd you get away?"

"They thought I was dead and I took them by surprise. After I ran out I took a sharp turn and somehow got away. I get the feeling that all three of them are utterly useless without their leader. He is probably a puppet master that uses his lackeys as puppets."

"How did you keep them off of you for so long when they first found you?"

"Honestly I think they were just trying to tire me out so I was easily able to take down the two."

"Hmm."

Naruto stood and turned to Sasuke.

"We better meet up with Kakashi and Sakura."

"Yeah."

Naruto reached for his hand and barely grazed his skin when he pulled away viciously and made a tsk sound as if he had been burned.

"What's wrong?"

"The feeling in my arm is coming back and also they drugged me so I have no idea what that did. But it feels like my arms are on fire."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

Sasuke pushed himself up and began to walk. He was exhausted, hungry, and thirsty.

"Hey how many days has it been since I was taken?"

"Um like five or six." (Side note: I know that doesn't match up but you have to think traveling time and the time spent gathering intel.)

"You got anything to drink?"

"No sorry."

He inwardly groaned and they continued to walk. They wound around trees and walked for what seemed to be hours before coming to a clearing where they found Sakura and Kakashi waiting there. Along with the three lackeys whom were tied to a tree. By now it was getting dark.

"Oh my goodness! Sasuke are you ok!?"

Sakura ran up to Sasuke and grabbed his arm to examine the cuts. He backpedalled a few steps fast and stumbled before regaining his balance. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to push out the pain.

"Hey Sakura you really shouldn't touch his arms."

Sakura stood there with a startled look as if she couldn't believe she had caused him so much pain. All she could manage was a stiff nod. She jumped when she felt a hand grab her shoulder. She turned to see Kakashi giving him a stern look that gave her chills.

"Let's go ahead and stop here for the night."

"Ok."

"Yeah."

Kakashi walked to his backpack and pulled out a water and a sleeping bag.

"Here Sasuke take this and you can have my sleeping bag. I'll keep watch."

He handed the water to Sakura and told her to help Sasuke drink it. He rolled out the sleeping bag on the ground. Sakura walked over to Sasuke still a little freaked out about his arms and helped him drink the water. After that he laid down carefully trying not to hit his arms on anything. He almost instantly fell asleep leaving the other three to start a fire and finish up gathering things.

After everyone had fallen asleep Kakashi walked over to Sasuke and tapped his shoulder. Sasuke immediately went into self-defense mode and almost head butted Kakashi but he dodge. Sasuke sat upright panting.

"Bad dream?"

"Yeah."

"Come with me."

Kakashi stood and gave Sasuke a minute to get up.

"So what's going on?"

"I need to know what's wrong with your arms."

Now that Kakashi could get a good look at him Sasuke looked extremely pale. He had gotten skinnier and there were cuts running up and down both arms he was bruised and there were bags under his eyes from exhaustion. He was pretty messed up.

"Let's go then."

"Ok."

Kakashi walked to the edge of his look out area. There were a few stumps, rows of trees, and a cliff that if someone were to fall off of they would be in pieces before they hit the ground. Kakashi walked to a large stump and sat around it like a table.

"Sit."

Sasuke walked over to the stump and sat down.

"Try to move your arms onto the stump I don't care how painful."

"Harsh."

Sasuke lifted his shoulders and moved his arms to the stump with minor pains but nothing to bad. Kakashi put his hands on the stump like Sasuke had and flipped them over.

"Do what I do with my hands."

"Ok."

Sasuke flipped his hands over and continued to mimic Kakashis movements until Kakashi stopped.

"Ok that's enough close your eyes."

Sasuke did as he was told and waited for something to happen but nothing did. He was getting tired and almost fell asleep but quickly opened his eyes and when he saw Kakashi gripping his wrist he felt searing hot pain and the amount of it almost made him scream. He bit the side of his mouth to keep quiet. He let go of his wrist and stood.

"I see."

Sasuke wanted to ask what but he couldn't even open his mouth without screaming in pain.

"You should get some more sleep now."

He stood and walked off in the direction of the camp but took a sharp turn as soon as he was out of Kakashis view. He kicked trees and hit his head on branches to take the pain from his hands and surprisingly it worked. He stumbled back to the camp and passed out a few feet from the fire but he didn't care as long as he could sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**The pain of love**

**A/N: Soooo, I just had an amazing spark of inspiration. YEAH I'm so ready to WRITE!**

Sasuke awoke with aches and pains everywhere. He pushed himself into a sitting position and to his surprise his arms worked and there was no pain at all. What had Kakashi done?

"How are you feeling Sasuke?"

"Better thanks. What did you do to my arms I can totally move them again."

"Nothing much just release a jutsu that they put on your arms to keep you from fighting back. You should be fine now. But you need to eat and you're extremely dehydrated."

Kakashi handed him a bottle of water and some bread. He downed the water and the bread. Then he realized Naruto and Sakura were gone.

"Kakashi where are Naruto and Sakura?"

"They went to get more water. They should be back soon."

"Ok."

Sasuke couldn't bring himself to stand so he just plopped back down on his back and stared at the clouds. He started to daydream and before he knew it there was a kunai being pressed at his throat.

"What's going on Sasuke? Enjoying your cloud watching?"

Sakura stood above him with a kunai against his throat. Her eyes seemed cold and dead and Sasuke knew something was wrong. He stayed calm and tried to think of a way out.

"What do you want?"

"You dead."

"Obviously not or you would have already killed me."

"Very smart kid."

"So I assume you really are a puppet master than."

"Another a brilliant deduction I see."

"You're not taking my eyes."

"You're a very straight to the point person I see. Yes that is why I'm here. I know you can't harm your little friend so I'm willing to bargain. Your eyes for her and the boy."

Sasuke looked to the left and saw Naruto standing there with a kunai at the ready. He wondered where Kakashi was. There was no way he was under this lunatics jutsu if he was Sasuke might as well jut surrender now. There was a chink sound to his left and he saw Naruto had dropped the kunai. He was fighting the jutsu and from the looks of it he was winning. After a few moments Naruto weaved a hand sign and surged forward a few steps. He was free. That was one less person Sasuke had to worry about. Sasuke took his hands and wrapped them around Sakuras wrists then flung her over his head and she skidded to a stop at the base of a tree. It would only leave minor bruises so Sasuke didn't feel guilty about throwing her. He managed to stand and walk his way over to Naruto.

"Hey you wanna give me a hand here?"

"I'm… sorry."

Naruto jumped up off the ground and tackled Sasuke pinning him to the ground.

"What are you…"

He paused when he saw Narutos eyes were closed. He had fought to the point he was unconscious. All of a sudden Naruto dropped on him like a dead weight making him lose all the air residing in his lungs. The puppet jutsu caster must have released Naruto.

"Get off."

Sasuke tried to push Naruto off of him but he just didn't have the strength.

"Get up you idiot!"

Narutos eyes fluttered open.

"Huh?"

"Get off of me."

Naruto hurriedly got up and took a look around. Sasuke felt the pressure being lifted off of him and gathered as much air as he could while still keeping an eye on Naruto and Sakura. He got up and backed a few feet away from the two of them before taking another deep breath. Naruto ran over to Sakura and it looked like they had both been released but looks can be deceiving. Sasuke kept his distance till Sakura grabbed Naruto and pushed him to the ground then jumped up and pulled him with her only to have a kunai be place against his throat.

"Sakura what are you doing!?" Naruto sounded scared.

She gripped his hair and pulled his head back to expose more of his neck.

"Come on kid if you don't want your little friend here to bite the dust you'll hand yourself over."

Sasuke took a few cautious steps forward. He really didn't know what to do. He got closer till he was just a few feet away from Sakura.

"Me for them?"

"Yup."

"Ok."

The boss of the three appeared from the trees still keeping his hold on Sakura. Sakuras grip tightened on the kunai as Sasuke got closer.

"Stand still."

Sasuke stopped and as soon as he did he felt chakra threads being woven around him. The man move his hand away from Sakura and she and Naruto fell to the ground. Naruto started to get up to help Sasuke.

"You move he dies."

Naruto froze and looked off into the distance. Sasuke wasn't going to take the chance of looking to the side and he was glad he didn't. All of a sudden Kakashi burst from the forest and jabbed the guy in the side with a kunai sending him flying. The chakra threads on Sasuke loosened and he shook out his limbs.

"You guys ok."

"Yeah." Narutos voice was still a little shaky.

"Good. He almost got me but Pakkun was able to lend me a hand."

Sasuke sat down and placed his head in his hands unable to keep himself standing for much longer. Naruto stood there kind of dumb founded. *_How could he just agree to go with him? Why couldn't I have saved him? I'm so weak!_* The frustration was starting to show on Narutos face.

"Naruto are you ok?"

The sound of Kakashi snapped him out of his daze and he quickly composed his face.

"Yeah I'm fine but I don't know about Sakura."

Naruto pointed to her she was conscious but scared and looked shocked. But why shouldn't she be she just tried to kill both of her comrades.

"I'll go see if she's ok. Naruto go check on Sasuke."

Kakashi walked over to Sakura and tears started to pour down her cheeks. Naruto could see them talking as he hurried over to Sasuke who was sitting in the dirt with his head down.

"Sasuke?"

No response.

"Are you ok?"

No response. Naruto could tell without even looking at him he was in shock. Both Naruto and Sakura had tried to kill him. Naruto was in shock as well. After all Sakura had used him as a bargaining chip for Sasuke but he was most shocked that Sasuke had agreed.

"Sasuke are you alright?"

Naruto grabbed Sasukes shoulder and Sasuke jumped to his feet and put up his arms to guard his chest. Naruto was startled and fell onto his elbows.

"Huh? Sorry."

Sasukes head was spinning and his vision came in blurs. He let himself sink back to the ground where he replaced his head in his hands. Naruto pushed himself back up into a sitting position to stare at Sasuke. Had he fallen asleep?

"You ok?"

"I don't know."

Naruto didn't have a response he just sat there.

"If I were stronger I could have avoided being taken in the first place."

"Are you kidding? You took down two of those guys without arms."

No response.

"You know Sasuke. Kakashi sensei said something about you on the way here that made me stop and think."

"And what would that be?"

"That you could easily become a chunin if you gave it your all and that in a year you could become a jounin."

"Yeah right." Sarcasm dripping off his voice like poison.

"I'm serious and you know what… I think he's right. Not once in my life time have I ever been able to beat you and I train night and day for hours."

No response. Naruto sighed and shook Sasukes shoulder. He jumped a little and didn't have the energy to stand so instead he just chopped at Naruto hand. The impact hurt and Naruto let go rubbing his wrist.

"Sorry."

He stood shakily with barely any balance left and hobbled over to a shaded area where he could get some rest. Naruto with a worried expression stood and walked over to Sakura was still in tears. Her words were slurred and came in gasps through sobs. Naruto stayed with her till she had stopped crying then he went to talk to Kakashi.

"Kakashi sensei?"

"Yes."

"How come we weren't able to stay conscious during the puppet master jutsu?"

"It was more of a takeover jutsu that could control multiple people."

"Oh. Will Sasuke be ok?"

"He should be fine after some rest and food."

They packed their stuff rested and decided to head out at sunset. Sasuke had slept through everything and now Naruto was headed to wake him up. He was really worried.

"Sasuke it's time to go."

No response.

"Sasuke."

Naruto really didn't want to risk another attack from Sasukes self-defense mechanism however they really had to start moving. He tapped Sasukes shoulder gently and before he could pull his arm away Sasuke had grabbed his wrist and was up on his feet twisting it around his back.

"OW OW!"

"Oh, Sorry."

Sasuke released his hold on Naruto.

"You know you could tone the self-defense mechanism down a notch."

"Not after almost being killed multiple times."

He instantly regretted what he had said and bit his tongue. Naruto didn't say anything just walked off to Kakashi and Sakura. *_Crap._*


	14. Chapter 14

**The pain of love**

**A/N: This isn't a very long chapter but it took forever to upload. I don't think you would know but exams have been going on at my school and I have been studying 24-7. Sorry it took so long but here it is the final chapter. The end. The finale. Sorry that this is the last chapter. I'm so tired of this story not to be rude to those of you who love this series but it is ridiculously hard to come up with ideas. P.S. I've started a vocaloid story that should be up soon.**

Naruto stared at the door and decided to just turn around and walk away. They hadn't spoken much since Naruto had tried to kill him. He turned around thinking Sasuke wouldn't want to see him. There was a slight shuffle of feet before the door flung open. Naruto jumped in surprise.

"Geez, stop sulking outside my door. If you've got something to say just say it."

"Well", Naruto looked down at his feet, "I just… wanted… to apologize."

"For what?"

"For almost killing you."

"Well I'm not dead so just forget it."

Narutos jaw almost dropped but he caught himself. *_How am I supposed to just forget almost killing the most important person in my life!_*

"No!"

Sasukes eyes widened in surprise and he took a step back to stare at Naruto.

"I won't just forget almost killing you! It's not something you can just toss out of your head! What if I had killed you!? Then what!?"

Tears formed in Narutos eyes and he looked deep into Sasukes eyes searching for emotions he knew he wouldn't find. He turned and stormed off leaving Sasuke staring after him. Sasuke closed the door and slid to the floor. He hadn't said anything but it really did scare him every time he saw Naruto and Sakura since then. He stood brushed himself off and flung the door open then marched outside to find them both and face his fears.

"Sasuke!" The voice came from behind him and he calmly turned around suppressing his fear.

"I'm so glad to see you're back on your feet!"

"Thanks." There was no sincerity in his voice.

"Well I hope you get back to full health soon."

She turned and walked away a little disappointed. *_Ok one down one to go not so scary knowing they might kill you in an instant. Sarcasm._*

He found Naruto sitting under a tree and had no clue what to say so he just walked up and sat next to him.

"You know I hated you when we were little. It was because you were always better than me. You still are but I thought I was catching up but… you're just so… far away. I feel like I can almost grab your hand then you just stop and run the other way. I can't tell what's going on in your head. I don't understand anything."

They sat there in silence for a while.

"I'm so sorry."

Sasuke was almost in tears.

"It's easy to be confused about me because I don't even understand myself. It's like part of me wants to make close friends and open up to people but I can't because there is this nagging part of me that tears my emotions into shreds and I can't feel anything."

Naruto took his hand.

"It's ok. I've got your back. If you ever need someone to talk to I'm here."

"Thanks."

They hugged and walked back to Sasukes house hand in hand.


End file.
